


Cliché

by ljunattainable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/ljunattainable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean succumbs to an age-old cliché</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fit into a longer piece, but I preferred it on its own.

Dean knows it’s a cliché, to suddenly realize you love someone at the point where they’re about to die, and to be overwhelmed with the need to kiss them. But he could argue it wasn’t so much when he thought Cas was going to die that Dean was struck with the urge to kiss him, as much as when he knew that he was going to live. 

He already had his arms wrapped completely around Cas as he held him against his chest in the v of his legs, and his face was buried in grief in Castiel’s hair where his head lolled unconscious against Dean’s shoulder, so that when Castiel had gasped his first breath in two goddamned minutes, in practical terms Dean could have kissed him easily because he was right there. 

And not just kissed him because, thank fuck, he’s alive, but kissed him because he loves him, and thank fuck, he’s alive.

But Dean’s not sleazy enough to kiss a guy when he’s unconscious, unless, you know, they’d come to some prior agreement that that would be acceptable. Which he and Castiel haven’t. Not by a long shot. 

Then Cas opens his eyes and focuses on Dean, croaking Dean’s name, and all bets are off.

This is it, Dean thinks and his belly gives a nervous lurch as he kisses Cas on his temple, then his cheek, then his jaw, then the corner of his mouth, feeling his way past a possible rejection that never comes.

“I should die more often,” Cas says.

"How about I just kiss you more often without the dying part," Dean suggests.

"That would work too," Cas agrees.


End file.
